Dragons and Rabbits
by Drayomi
Summary: When Edward appears in a random town with a woman that is identical to his mother, he learns of two groups at war over the land: The Dragons and the Rabbits. He then begins to find that it is a matter closer to home than he thought.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sun shone on the Old Man's head as he sat watching his grandchildren and their friends play in the streets of his home village: Fallendes Blatt. He has lived in this very village all his life and has seen it survive through many horrible times. Many wars and natural disasters ravaged through the village and the Old Man felt happy because of the ever standing history. Sitting in front of his house, the Old Man hoped that the village would stand for many years to come; even after his timely assured death. He smiled gleefully as he began to imagine his grandchildren growing up, which he might not see.

In an instant the happy thoughts of his daughter's children vanished as a cold wind blew through Fallendes Blatt. He looked up into to the sky as a giant cloud covered the sun, changing the colourful look of the village bleak. Being a superstitious man, he thought this as a bad omen and looked to see if his family were okay. He froze as his worst fears were confirmed; the sound of two powerful hands connecting together. He quickly ran to his family and beckoned them inside his house.

He heard the screams of the villagers trying to find shelter as him and his family sat huddled together under his roof. After a few minutes of fear he decided to check if 'He' was really there. After he persuaded his family that he would be alright, he climbed the wooden stairs of his house and peered out the highest opening in his home. Standing on the edge of the village, at the highest point, was the human his village feared; the mighty "Crumbling Earth Alchemist": 'Edward Elric', with his brother: 'Alphonse Elric' standing behind him in a suit of rock armour.

The Old Man shook with fear as he sat down on the floor, as his thoughts of Fallendes Blatt's Future vanished. He knew of their fate and he dreaded it. His weight was forced against the floor beneath him as his mind was crushed by grief. Under this pressure, the floor boards cracked and broke causing him to fall. In this instant 'Edward Elric' slammed his hands against the ground, causing red light to illuminate the ground underneath the village.

"Good Bye, villagers of Fallendes Blatt." He muttered as the village suddenly became shrouded in alchemic light.

"Where am I?" muttered the 16-year old boy as his body floated through empty space.

He felt drowsy, weak and confused. As he tried to understand his situation he looked past his blonde bangs at his hands. His left hand had pale, rough skin with grounded down fingernails. His right was made of light-gray metal with fully functional fingers. In that instant he remembered the ordeal with his brother and the memories began to fill his mind.

"Al!" He screamed.

His eyes were suddenly covered with a 'white' blindness. He then felt something pushing against his back, and smelt the calming smell of country air. The blindness vanished and was replaced by endless bright blue. He realised that he was staring at the sky and pushed his palms against the grass beneath him, raising his body up.

"You're awake!" called a beautiful high-pitched voice.

He turned his head behind him and saw a little green-eyed girl in a dull green dress with long brown hair.

"What's your name?" she called.

He blankly stared at her as he thought of how to answer. After a minute or two he saw that she was becoming impatient and said: "It's Ed." Her face suddenly lit up and she ran towards him, stopping a few centimetres from in front of him.

"That's a nice name, Ed! My name's Trisha!"

A cold shock shot down Ed's spine as he heard his mother's name. Tears began billowing up in his eyes as he remembered when his mother was alive. Before Trisha could inquire into his reaction, a smile appeared on his face.

"That's a pretty name."

The girl smiled back with a wide grin. She then turned around and began to run. Before he could ask Ed noticed that there was a house a few metres away. When Trisha was about half way to her house she turned around and yelled to him to follow. She then continued and yelled:

"Mom! He's awake."

Ed got up and quickly followed her to her house.

"Hello. My daughter tells me that your name is Ed, if that's the case then I should say: Hi Ed." Trisha's mother: Emily said to him as he entered their home. She was cutting up fruit in their kitchen.

" Come on in, take a seat. Make yourself at home." She said to him, pointing to the table that Trisha sat at. "We were wondering why a boy was sleeping right outside our house. Seeing what you're wearing, I figured you're not from here, right?" She then turned to look at him.

Edward gasped as he saw the face of his mother staring at him. He quickly stood up and slammed his hands against the table.

"What's wrong Ed?"

Ed snapped out of it and turned to see Trisha and her mother looking at him with puzzled expressions. He quickly sat down and sighed.

"You remind me of someone that was very dearest to me. I was just surprised and all."

Emily stared at him with sympathetic eyes causing him to look away.

"Your right, I am not from this place...actually I don't even know where we are."

"Well we are on the edge of the town of Lächelnde Schablone." Trisha muttered.

Ed suddenly stood up and stared at Emily.

"Does the word "Alchemy" mean anything to you?"

She stopped cutting and turned to him with a stern face.

"What business do you have with Alchemy?"

"I am Edward Elric the FullMetal Alchemist!"

Hearing that, Emily chucked her knife at Edward. It missed him and hit the wall on the other side of the room. Her face was full of anger and her fists were clenched. He opened her mouth but said nothing. She then raised her right arm and pointed at the door.

"Get Out!" She screamed.

"What? Why?"

"Just Go!"

Confused Edward fled out the door. He turned into the distance and saw the town of Lächelnde Schablone. Before he started to walk, he turned and saw Trisha standing in the doorway with a sad face. He was waving at him, but it didn't last long because Emily pulled her inside and slammed the door.

The sun was close to sunset when Ed got to Lächelnde Schablone. He quickly blended in the crowd, so he could investigate unnoticed. He quickly saw that the town was like Central but with dirt roads and street markets everywhere. It was also very crowded and with no vehicles what so ever.

Edward began looking to see if they had a library. He remembered how Emily freaked out because he spoke of Alchemy. Maybe the library would have books on alchemy or history about this place.

After a long search he decided to ask someone if they had a library. As he searched the crowd, he saw a man in a black uniform, with a club. He looked like a man of Authority so Edward decided to ask him.

"Hello. Would you happen to be a man of authority or knowledge of this town?"

"Yes, I am a Protector of this Town. And who might you be?"

Edward thought if should use his full name. Thinking of how Emily reacted, Edward felt nervous about telling this guy.

"My name is Edward. This is my first time coming to this town."

"You're a newcomer? We don't have many of those these days. What might be your problem, sir?" the Protector said with a chuckle.

"Well I was wondering if you had a Library or a place where I can read up on this town."

The man scratched his head and began swinging his club.

"You must be from pretty far away...We haven't had books for years. They were all taken away by those Dragon fellows. They run this whole town. They actually own a bunch of villages and towns around this area."

Edward gasped in surprise. He now had no way of finding about this town. But he wanted to know about the Dragon people he was talking about.

"Who are these Dragon guys?"

The man became wide eyed and stared at Edward like he was a foreign object.

"How far have you travelled? Cause the Dragons are pretty well known here."

"Can you just tell me about them?"

The man scratched his chin, thinking about what he knew and then sighed.

"As far as I know, they are a Group of Sorcerers who has a lot of power. They are at war with this other group...but I can't quite remember their name."

"What are Sorcerers?" Ed asked curiously.

"Do you know anything kid?"

"I am not a kid!"

"You're short like one."

Suddenly Edward's face filled with anger and began failing his arms.

"I am not short!" He yelled.

The man recoil back and put his arms, palm out in front of him.

"Calm down, kid! I know where you can ask all these questions and get answers."

"Where might that be?"

He pointed down the street behind and Edward and began to direct him.

"If you go down that street, a few buildings down, there will be a flower shop. Go down the alleyway on the left of the shop and you will see a house with a beautiful garden full of roses. In that house a wise woman named Elma, she will tell you what you need to know. She also lives with Georg her beautiful grandson."

"Thanks sir!" Edward called as he turned to follow the directions.

"Oh and kid! Don't forget to get her some flowers on your way there! She loves them!"

Edward waved back at him to tell him that he understood. He quickly ran to his destination as his curiosity to understand Emily's angry grew.

-End Of Chapter-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A drop of blood splashed from Edward's finger as he grabbed the rose from Elma's garden. He figured she wouldn't know the difference between her roses and others. Forgetting the thorns, he grabbed it with his human hand causing them to slice his hand. Angered, Edward used alchemy on the rose causing the thorns to become flat and wrap around the stem of the rose. Now he knew she wouldn't recognize it. So he turned around and walked up to her front door.

His hand pulsed with pain as he knocked on the door. The wood of the door recoiled his knock back into his hand causing blood to ooze out. Before he could check the damage, the door opened revealing a small boy, no older then five-years of age. He had dark hair in a ponytail like Ed's but with no bangs. The boy's bright green eyes instantly dazzled Edward; the boy began to blush when he noticed Ed staring. He suddenly turned around and ran into house causing Edward to put out his hand to tell him to stop. Shortly after, an old woman with white hair and braided bangs, came to the door.

"May I help you?" She asked in a sweet, but raspy voice.

Edward raised his arm immediately shoving the rose in the woman's face.

"Ah…Yes…I was wondering if you could answer some questions. I've heard that you are very wise, and I am curious."

Without a word she grabbed the rose and beckoned Ed inside.

"I was a little startled when my grandson suddenly appeared yelling about a strange person at the door. I didn't really expect someone like you. I don't mean to offend, it just that we don't see people like you around here much." Elma began as they sat down. "Well my name is Elma, but you probably knew that, because you came here looking for answers; and my this is my grandson: Georg. He is very dear to me, so you can imagine how protective I am." Elma sighed and turned to Edward, because she had turned look at Georg when she was speaking about him. "Well, enough chit-chat about me and my grandson. I'd like to know about you and why you came looking for my help. First you can start with name."

"My name is Edward, and I am…well I don't come from this town. I come from far away and I was want to know more about this town."

Elma smiled and began to rub her hands.

"Well then you've come to the right place. I have lived in this town for almost fifty years. So…Ed? What do you want to know?"

Edward quickly began to rummage through his thoughts, thinking what he should inquire first. He didn't want to openly ask about something immediately, fearing she would be startled or think he is up to something. But he didn't want to be too subtle and make her think he's hiding something. So he decided to ask about Alchemy.

"Have you ever heard of Alchemy?"

Elma's eyes suddenly widened. Thinking she knew nothing he dropped his eyes down to his feet and sighed. Elma then answered.

"Yes, I have, Ed. Alchemy is a science; and an Alchemist has the ability to change something into another thing, but the finished product must be made of the same components as what is started out of."

"You know that much about Alchemy?" Ed asked, surprised.

"I should. Alchemists are of the to commanding powers at war in this Land. The other power is the Sorcerers."

Edward stood up from his chair and stared at Elma with clenched fists.

"At War?"

"Yes. They have been fighting in a war for over a Century. That is because their abilities are mostly opposite."

After she stopped Edward took to absorbing all that she had told him. He began to think of what he should ask next. At that moment Georg ran up to his Grandma and jumped on her lap. Seeing his smile, reminded him of Trisha so he decided to ask about what made Emily angry. Therefore causing him to see a side of his mother that he had rarely seen when she was alive.

"Who…is…Edward Elric?" he blurted out, almost causing him to slur his words.

Elma's chair squeaked as she quickly rose from it. Georg sadly looked up at her as placed him on the floor. She then walked out of the room.

Edward sat for a while waiting for her. Eventually Georg left to go after her and him and her came back with some tea. Edward quickly drank all his and watched her drink hers, slowly.

"I'm sorry for that Edward. I…I…just…that subject upsets me. But I guess you don't…know, so I tell you." She began to spin her cup and her hands as she thought about where to begin. After a minute or two she looked right into Ed's eyes and told him about the other Edward. "Edward Elric is a feared Alchemist who acts on his own accord with a man in a suit of armour named: Alphonse. He is known as the 'Crumbling Earth Alchemist'; a special nickname is given to Alchemists. And anyway, a week ago he committed a horrible act. This act caused the deaths of many people." Tears began to form in her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away.

"What did he commit, Elma?"

"He…he caused a village to vanish."

Edward's eyes widened and his irises shrank as if a brick had just hit him. His arms began to tremble.

"…What? How?"

"He…transmuted the entire village, causing to combine with the ground below it, bringing everyone with it…including…" By this time she was bursting into tears. Edward had to wait until she calmed down, before she continued. "…My children…and my…husband…they were killed. My husband was staying there to see our children. I couldn't go because of my flower business and that I had to look after Georg…I miss them so much…"

Edward felt sympathetic towards her and grabbed her right hand with his right. But at that moment he began to wonder how Alchemy could have destroyed a village. He knew that you would have to be very powerful and have a lot of stamina to pull of that. And those people…how could they have been transmuted. There weren't many alchemists who could transmute human flesh.

Elma's hand slid from out of Edward's suddenly causing him to look up at her. She was standing behind George with her arms wrapped around him. Edward watched as George began to affectionately rub the side of his face against her protective arm.

"Georg…could you go down to the market and get more tea?" she asked him calmly.

"Sure, Grandma."

Edward felt welcomer in their house then before after hearing Georg speak for the first time around him.

"There is some money next to my bed, okay?"

"Uh huh."

He quickly ran inside her room and then out the door. Elma sat back down and began to smile. Seeing the perfect timing he decided to ask her about Sorcerers.

"Elma? What are Sorcerers?"

Edward saw that she was confused by his question and decided to remind her that he just came to the village. But before he could she began to speak again.

"Sorcerers are the opposing force of the alchemists. Alchemists use the elements around them to create what they desire while Sorcerers control specific elements. But fort Alchemists there is restrictions to what they can do with the elements around, but Sorcerers almost have no restrictions to what they do with the elements they control. So Alchemists have no restrictions on elements but have restrictions on what they do with them, but it is the opposite for Sorcerers."

Edward looked at her in awe of what she just said. Limitless possibilities? That was unheard for Alchemists. Edward started to become more interested than before in Sorcerers. In this sudden curiosity, he stood up. He opened his mouth to ask more questions, but was stopped by Elma's raised hand.

"I am not the one to ask about Sorcerers. That is pretty much all I know about them."

"I thought you were full wisdom?" he asked, disappointed

"About this town I do, Ed." She said with a sigh. "But Sorcerers are a whole different story."

Edward quickly sat down and put his face in his hands. He felt as if he had just hit a wall.

"Don't get down Edward, I know of someone who you could ask. His name is Boris. He lives right outside of town at his store where he makes dolls and puppets."

"How will he help me?" Ed said pessimistically.

She smiled and put her index finger up in front of her with a chuckle.

"That is cause he's a Sorcerer himself."

Edward listened intently as she told him the directions to Boris' home. He thanked her and said goodbye. As he was walking away, she called to him, causing him to stop and turn around.

"Thanks for the rose, Ed! But next time don't take it from my garden!"

Edward blushed knowing that she had seen through him. He then waved back and started for Boris' house.

Confidence filled Edward's body as his answers came closer to him. He had a jump to his step as he walked past all the markets to the edge of the town. The knowledge that all his questions about Sorcerers were going to be answered brought great joy to him. But he was still bothered by how Emily had acted to him telling her his full name. He couldn't understand how he could get woman mad at him so much. His thoughts vanished as he heard a high pitch scream come from the direction of where he was headed. He quickly ran down the road until he got to a bush, where he crouched behind. He looked over the hedge to where the scream was. Over hedge he saw the Puppet and Doll shop and in front of it there was activity. He raised his head a bit more and looked closer. Edward was startled by what he saw. In front of the shop, he saw a large man carrying a wooden stick. In front of him was Trisha, lying unconsciously. The man then picked her up and walked into the shop.

Edward quickly ran to the building and knocked on the door. Being cautious he stepped back before the door opened. When it did, the man came to the door.

"Hello?" the man said.

"Yes. Are you Boris by any chance?" Edward asked.

The man looked at him suspiciously, and the said: "Yes. And who might you be?"

"My names Edward."

The man the grunted and asked: "What do you want?"

Edward stared at him figuring out how to phrase his next question. He realised that the man was probably going to lie but decided to ask it in the nicest his way he could.

"I was just wondering why you dragged that girl into your building."

"Girl? What are you talking about?" he said defensively.

In a state of anger Edward jumped back and yelled: "Lying, Bastard!" He then clapped his hands together and slid his left hand on his auto mail arm, point into a blade. He then charged at Boris.

"An Alchemist?" said Boris causing his face to turn red.

Boris at that instant slammed the wooden stick in his hand on the ground. The ground underneath their feet began to tremble and the two pillars of stone came crashing into Ed's body knocking him on the ground. Edward immediately realised that Boris had used sorcery. Realising that, Ed clapped his hands and began transmuting the ground. Spikes suddenly protruded from the ground in Boris' direction. Without flinching He held up his hands, causing the spikes to decrease in speed causing them to become ineffective. Edward began to run towards Boris; during which he clapped his hands. Unexpectedly a chill went down Edward's spine, as his body suddenly froze in mid-movement.

"What the hell!" Edward cried.

He then looked down at the ground beneath and was shocked by the sight. Beneath him was long eerie black shadow that started from underneath Boris and which stretched out all the way to Edward. Boris began to chuckle.

"Useless Alchemist. You should have ignored that fact of ever seeing me pick up that girl. Now you're going to join her, boy."

After that Boris hit the stick against the ground, causing Edward to become enshrouded in shadows.

-End Of Chapter-


End file.
